8. Spielabend: Eine Menge Chaos. Also, eine ganze Menge Chaos.
"Ihr werdet mir niemals glauben, was ich erlebt habe! Niemals!" "Wenn du schon so anfängst, Herrera, haben wir daran keinen Zweifel. Ich meine, die Kammer aus purem Gold, die war schon reichlich an den Haaren herbeigezogen, was soll denn jetzt noch kommen?" "Halt dein dreckiges Maul, Ebris, du warst nicht dort, du hast nicht gesehen, was ich gesehen habe. Wir waren also..." "Wer, bei allen Göttern, sind 'wir'?" "Aaaaaach, die üblichen eben, dieser stinkende Haufen, mit dem ich damals losgezogen bin. Diese intelligente, stark bewaffnete Blechdose, dieser komische Djanndi, der Wein herbeirufen konnte, der saufende, rauchende Gremlin, und der, der das Hirn seiner Hündin bei sich trug. Kann mich nicht mal richtig erinnern, was ich da wollte. Wahrscheinlich Geld, wie ich mein junges, dämliches Ich kenne..." "Viel verbessert hat sich ja nicht. Nun bist aber immerhin alt und dämlich. Und versoffen noch dazu! Und du trinkst Whiskey statt Bier, du Barbar! Was für ein Karr bist du eigentlich? Einer dieser dummen Wüstenkarrs?" "Was hab ich gesagt, Ebris? Du sollst dein hässliches, schmutziges Maul halten und mich erzählen lassen! Nun, wir waren also in dieser fliegenden Gnomstadt, Gnomdon. Ja, einfallsreich sind die nicht. Die sind die Gnolls unter den Gremlins, sagte Durag immer. Zuerst hatte mich irgendeine Gnomkrankheit niedergeschlagen, und ich musste in diesem Gnomgasthaus versauern. Nicht einmal bis zu den Knien geht einem die Theke da! Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen! Und ich musste kotzend und husten in einem stockfinsteren Hinterzimmer sitzen und warten, dass die zurückkommen von ihren komischen Unternehmungen! Anscheinend wollten sie einer Gilde beitreten, um den Quellstein der Tentakelwesen besser finden zu können." "Herrera... Das klingt nach einem fetten Haufen Scheiße, was du da erzählst. Quellstein, eine fliegende Stadt, Gnome in der Scheiß-Wüste, das kann doch niemals passiert sein, Trink lieber was." "Oh ja, ich werde trinken und euch erzählen, was ich erlebt hab. Denn anders als du, Ebris, wollen andere das vielleicht hören. Du vielleicht, Bernik?" "Äh, ja, öhm..." "Siehst du? Bernik will das hören. Also, wir waren in diesem Gasthaus, Schwefelteufel nannte sich das, und es war zappenduster da, weil diese idiotischen Gnome kein Licht mögen, und ich bekomme schon langsam einen Höhlenkoller, da kommt so ein kleines Sandohr vorbei und bringt Durag eine Nachricht. Wir sollen nach Schrotteln kommen. Noch so ein Name, der beweist, wie dumm wie Brot diese Gnome sind. Schrotteln, bei den Göttern. Gab allerdings keinen Absender. Wir haben hin und her überlegt, was wir machen sollen, weil wir ja nicht dumm waren und eine Falle hinter jedem Hauseingang vermutet haben, bis ich beschlossen habe, dass mir die Dunkelheit in dieser Kaschemme entschieden auf die pelzigen Eier geht und ich mich an die frische Luft bewegen musste. Also sind wir los, in Richtung Schrotteln, was anscheinend eine riesige Müllkippe voller Abschaum und Dreck ist. Wie diese Taverne hier auch. Nein, Chef, das war ein Witz, und kein Grund, mir das Getränk wegzunehmen. Schenk lieber noch mal ein." "Dann verlier kein schlechtes Wort über meine Taverne, oder du kannst deine Lügen woanders erzählen." "Aye, ist ja gut. Und verdammt, es ist die Wahrheit! Die Scheiß-Wahrheit! Nun, wir waren also auf dem Weg nach Schrotteln, und da entdecken meine Kumpels plötzlich das Schiff, die Dämmerbrecher, das die die ganze Zeit am suchen waren. Wollten es immer zurückklauen. Zuerst haben wir überlegt, ob wir das Schiff einfach kapern sollten, aber es waren viel zu viele Gnome und Imperiale da, und das war uns dann doch etwas zu gefährlich. Ja, damals war das Imperium mein Feind, das kam nun mal mit dem Abschuss von dem Schiff meines Bruders, aber das wisst ihr ja. Und plötzlich gibt es einen Knall, was an sich ja nicht so wild war, denn in Gnomdon explodiert andauernd irgendwas, aber diesmal, verdammt, diesmal kam es vom Schiff! Und ich habe sofort gemerkt, dass es irgendwas Dämonisches war, denn überall breitet sich deser Nebel aus, und es wird finster und ekelhaft, brennende Gnome fliegen in alle Richtungen, und dann brechen hunderte Imps aus dem Schiff!" "Was sind Imps?" "Du hast noch nie einen Imp gesehen? Da hast du ein verdammtes Glück, Bernik, denn die Viecher sind aus der Hölle! Geflügelte Dämönen, die den Elementen verpflichtet sind. Und nein, nicht Feuer, Wasser, Luft Erde, sondern Chaos, Schatten, Eis, Feuer, solche Dinge! Einer der Arme von ihnen ist eine Kanone, eine verdammte Armknarre, und Dandelo wollte unbedingt so ein Ding haben. Wir sollten aufpassen, dass wir ihnen nur die Arme abhacken, und nicht komplett töten, aber das war uns ziemlich egal, als die Viecher angegriffen haben. Ich wollte mal wissen, wo die herkommen, und Dandelo und Durag sagen etwas von dem Unendlich Bösen, das da auf dem Schiff sein soll. Verdammte Scheiße, das Unendlich Böse! Auf einem Luftschiff!" "Und das wollten die zurückhaben? Verdammt, ich wäre froh, wenn ich es loswäre!" "Da hast du recht, Ebris, während dieser ganzen Zeit mit diesen Idioten habe ich mich als der einzig geistig Gesunde gefühlt. Aber nein, wir jagten einem Luftschiff mit dem Unendlich Bösen darauf hinterher. Und die Ausgeburten dieses Bösen wollten uns nun an den Pelz. Sie haben versucht, Technik zu plündern, wissen die Höllen, was die damit vorhatten, ich war ja nicht der Intellektuell Begabte von uns..." "Du bist noch nie intellektuell begabt gewesen, und bist es auch heute nicht." "Was hatte ich zu dir und deiner Rotzfresse gesagt, Ebris? Maul halten! Nun denn, wir metzeln uns fröhlich durch diese Biester, hatten fast alle besiegt, und dann flohen sie vor mir und meiner geballten Kampfkraft." "Eher vor der deiner Kameraden, denn du sahst damals wie heute sicher aus wie eine angepisste Ratte." "Ebris, HALT DEIN VERDAMMTES SCHEISS MAUL! Sie sind sicher vor mir geflohen, denn Durag, Dandelo und Orikan waren Dandelos Meisterstück, irgend so einem Magiedingens, hinterher in die Tiefe gesprungen, während ich und Nuri nun auf sie warten mussten. Überlebt haben die drei Deppen es trotzdem, wegen diesen Tränken, die bei den Abenteurern so in Mode sind. Nun denn, schließlich haben wir uns wieder gefunden und uns endlich auf den Weg nach Schrotteln gemacht. Dabei haben wir drei Zwerge gefunden, die zwei Imp-Arme gefunden hatten! Die hatten wirklich welche von diesen Höllenknarren abbekommen! Dandelo, der richtig scharf auf die Teile war, hat gebrüllt, dass die gleich explodieren, in der Hoffnung, dass die Zwerge abhauen und wir uns die Arme nehmen können. Wir anderen haben mitgespielt, haben Panik vorgegaukelt und sind schreiend durch die Gegend gerannt. Die Zwerge rennen brav in Deckung, und Orikan wirft sich heldenhaft auf die Arme. Durag wirft eine Rauchgranate und Orikan schießt ein paar Blitze, damit es so aussieht, als wären die Dinger wirklich in die Luft geflogen, aber die Zwerge haben wohl etwas zu genau hingesehen, denn die sind nicht drauf reingefallen. Schade eigentlich. Orikan hatte die Arme mittlerweile an sich geommen, und die Zwerge wollten sie wiederhaben, aber Orikan, der ein verdammt einschüchterndes Stück Blech ist, hat sich das nicht bieten lassen. Und bäng, schon hatten wir die drei Zwerge als Feinde. Wir hatten echt ein Händchen für Freundschaften schließen in fremden Städten, in denen alles gegen uns spielt. Die drei sind mit so einem markigen Spruch abgezogen, nannten sich die Rostbärte, und ich dachte mir nur, dass wir auch dringend einen einschüchternden Bandennamen brauchen. Die tödlichen Vollidioten zum Beispiel. Nun denn, der Pyromane, der Säufer, die Blechdose, die Windhose und ich machten uns nun endlich auf den Weg nach Schrotteln und landeten vor einem Tor, bewacht von einem beschränkten Tarnaroc mit der Denkgeschwindigkeit einer fußlahmen Nacktschnecke." "Du und er habt euch wahrscheinlich prächtig verstanden. Endlich jemand auf deinem Niveau." "Er wäre dein bester Freund gewesen, du Gnollfresse! Vahrhorst, der beschränkte Tarnaroc, machte uns das Angebot, das wir für viertausend lausige Goldstücke Zwergenlanggewehre finden sollten, für eine fette Dame namens Matrone Grett. Man durfte das Weib nicht fett nennen, wurde mir allerdings gesagt, also sagen wir, die große Matrone Grett. Vahrhorst war jedoch zu dumm, um uns jemanden zu holen, mit dem wir uns vernünftig unterhalten konnten, und mit ihm ein Gespräch zu führen, war ohnehin sinnlos." "So, als würde man mit dir ein Gespräch führen." "Chef, würdest du bitte Ebris aus meiner Nähe entfernen? Sonst werde ich seine Knochen brechen und dein wunderschönes Holzparkett mit seinem Blut verunstalten müssen. Lach nicht so, ich meine es ernst. Uns war Schrotteln entschieden zu blöd, also haben wir uns in einem Mietlabor eingerichtet und haben die Schätze untersucht, die wir in der Höhle des Goldes erbeutet hatten. Seht mich nicht so an, da drin war wirklich alles aus purem Gold. Glaubt es mir oder nicht, ich weiß, dass es wahr ist. Zuerst hatten wir die goldene Maske des Goldes aus purem Gold untersucht, sie aufgesetzt, und anscheinend konnte man damit den Wert von manchen Dingen besser einschätzen. Dandelos Finger wurde plötzlich zu Gold. Und als er das Ding aufgesetzt hat, kam ein goldener Strahl aus einem der Kronenzacken, und traf mich mitten in der Brust! Und dann, ihr werdet es kaum glauben, wurde mein verdammtes Fell golden! Ich war ein goldener Karr! Die Weiber liebten mich! Ich bekam freie Ritte in den Hurenhäusern und die Damen wollten mich auf den Straßen vernaschen! Leider hielt das Ganze nicht allzu lange an..." "Immerhin zwei Tage lang konntest du glänzen. Zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben." "Verdammte Götter, Ebris! Ach, warum rede ich überhaupt noch mit dir. Der Mantel der moosgrünen Schatten war auch nicht so das wahre, nannte sich eigentlich der Mantel der goldenen Schatten. Bis heute frage ich mich, wie der Benenner dieses Fetzens auf 'moosgrüne Schatten' gekommen war. Wenn man besagten Mantel anlegte, wurde der eigene Schatten golden. War besonders beeindruckend. Sah aber auch unglaublich dumm aus, fand ich. Trotzdem hat Orikan sich das Ding unter den Nagel gerissen. Und wir hatten die organische Erntesichel, mit der man wohl besonders blutig jemanden töten konnte. Alerdings bekam man die Hälfte von dem Dreck, dem man jemandem zugefügt hat, selbst ab, also haben wir beschlossen, die Maske und die Sichel zu verscheuern." "Und was ist danach passiert?" "Wen interessiert das? Ich muss pissen und schlafen. Und solange ich pissen bin, kann jemand meinen Krug nachfüllen? Vielen verschissenen Dank. Bis gleich, ihr Söhne flohverseuchter Hündinnen!!"